


The Kissing Booth

by ImogenSmiley



Series: Reigisa [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: 52 Week Oneshot Challenge, Canon Compliant, Club activities, Festival, Festivities, Flirting, Funny, High School Cultural Festival, Kiss The Mascot, Kisses, Kissing Booth, M/M, Mutual Crushes, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Sports Club Activities, Sports Club Cultural Festival, awkward pining, comedic, cultural festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Sometimes the swim club came up with good ideas about how to do things, but usually, giving a group of teenagers any authority to make legitimate decisions ends in carnage. The first Iwatobi High School Cultural Festival was very much disastrous on paper. To this day, none of the team knew how their concept was approved.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Series: Reigisa [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> I am so glad to finally have the chance to share this story with you! OTP Oneshots are so much fun!

Sometimes the swim club came up with good ideas about how to do things, but usually, giving a group of teenagers any authority to make legitimate decisions ends in carnage. The first Iwatobi High School Cultural Festival was very much disastrous on paper. To this day, none of the team knew how their concept was approved.

Haru had been delighted when he realised he and Makoto wouldn't have to engage in their class' frivolous ideas for the cultural festival now they were part of a club, and as members of the committee they were obligated to arrange something for the team to do. He had been ecstatic until he realised that class 2-B were doing a dunk tank and the only ideas that were achievable with the club's non-existent budget was a kissing booth. He would much rather sit on the podium and be soaked to the skin than have to kiss anyone who paid a small donation to the school.

It had been Nagisa's idea. Someone could dress as Iwatobi-chan and wear a crown and whoever could turn Iwatobi-chan into the Prince would win a free kiss. They had initially suggested Iwatobi-chan turning into a princess, but concluded it would be easier to get the school mascot into a pair of old swimming trunks than a princess dress.

Unfortunately for the team, it really was the only thing they could afford. They found themselves glaring at the concept sheet, every other expensive idea had been cast aside leaving only one thing to do. They had to run the kissing booth. All they’d need would be a table and someone to wear the costume. No issue there, after all, there were plenty of members to partake in that particular role. Although, Gou insisted she be left out of the sweaty bird costume. Instead she would handle the transactions. That way the people who paid to kiss the mascot and turn him into a prince could see they weren’t kissing the manager.

The festival planning had been minimal, and with a hasty trip to the convenience store after school, the swim team had absolutely everything they would need. A bucket, some plastic flowers, and change for 10,000 yen. Perfect for a romantic day of promiscuous mascot smooching.

Makoto had been the first one forced into the costume, with Rei and Nagisa wrangling prospective students to kiss him, Gou handling the finances and Haru wearing a plastic crown to be the prince. They had no intention of letting a prince appear this early in the festival, so Haru basically got most of the first day off. But he would be on mascot cleaning duty after hours.

Haru hadn’t realised that that included using a toothbrush to scrub lipstick off Iwatobi-chan’s oversized bobble head.

But on the second day of the festival, when the event was open to the public, Gou was very hasty to ditch her responsibilities and leave them to Nagisa, the actual treasurer and spend time with her brother, who had dropped by.

Rin had laughed at the state of his friends. Haru had been in the costume at the time, and Rei was the Prince, Makoto was meant to be attracting prospective customers and Nagisa would deal with the money. He had taken out his phone and commanded his sister to stand with her team so he could take their picture.

Nagisa had laughed, removing the mascot head from covering the smallest smile on Haru’s face. He instead held the bird’s head over the top of his own, beaming. The team had smiled, some members more amused than others. Rei had been particularly pleased with his princely antics. However, when it came for places to be traded, and Haru would be recruiting people, Makoto would be the prince and Rei had to be Iwatobi-chan, all of the smug thoughts he had had disappeared into nothing.

He had paled whilst putting on the sweaty costume. To his teammate’s credit, it didn’t smell of anything foul. Instead, it reeked of three distinct different deodorants and body sprays. Rei had wrinkled his nose. The mascot head was harder to deal with, the beak’s protruding papier-mâché surface kept pushing the bridge of his glasses into his skin, an uncomfortable sensation he hadn’t anticipated. It was during the period he was dressed up that he got to see many people he knew pass by, and less pleasantly, be the body in the costume that they covered in lipstick. His mother, father, and sister had each kissed the mascot, and upon realising it was their son in the costume, begged Haru to take their picture. Although nobody could see his face, the dark haired second year seemed to know that his underclassman was willing death upon himself in that moment: begging the Gods above to smite him and knock him dead so the arduous task could end.

But, instead, he finished the festival. Nobody had “won”, even until the final hour, it seemed nobody cared about the premise of their stall. Instead, they were just tossing coins in the bucket in order to smooch the face off the school mascot for the yearbook. Nagisa had declared to Rei that the yearbook committee had passed by several times and taken pictures of the swim club’s success of a stall, declaring that if their stint at the festival got them a double spread, maybe they’d be able to recruit more members in the second half of the academic year.

Rei had shaken his oversized head and sighed, attempting to explain to Nagisa through a wall of newspaper and glue that the odds of them getting any new members in the winter were about as high as winning the lottery. To which the painfully optimistic blonde had beamed, declaring that there’s only a chance to win the lottery if you play.

He had leapt to his feet, hollering for his teammates to work harder in trying to attract people to kiss Rei-chan’s mannequin head. Gou and Haru had done their best not to laugh.

Yet still, by the end of the festival, there was yet to be a prince. Nagisa had sighed, stretching as the student council escorted the members of the public offsite, leaving students behind to clean up. Gou had ditched on cleaning up, slipping out in the shadow of her older brother, grinning victoriously. Makoto had winked at them, wordlessly telling them to catch up on lost time. He could cover for her absence. Say she wasn’t well, having girl trouble and he told her to go. After all, as the club’s “president” aka the captain, he could delegate the jobs however he saw fit.

“You know,” Makoto said, taking hold of the bucket, filled with yen, “I don’t think anyone won.”

“No,” Nagisa said, tilting his head to the side, “Nobody did…”

The blonde turned to one of his oldest friends, magenta eyes sparkling. A smirk crept onto the older boy’s face. He nodded once and left with the bucket in tow. Haru followed behind him with the small table in his arms.

Nagisa turned to Rei, who was struggling to get the head off the Iwatobi-chan costume without help.

“Hey, Rei-chan,” Nagisa said.

“What’s the matter, Nagisa-kun?” Rei said, spinning on his heel. The blonde draped his arms around the bird’s shoulders and planted a kiss on the papermache cheek, popping the button Rei needed to release.

The cerulean haired boy removed the mascot head, gasping for breath, brow drenched in sweat. His cheeks burned scarlet, “Nagisa-kun, did you just?”

“Mhm! And looks like I won, too!”

“Won?” Rei said, turning around, “But there is no Prince?”

Nagisa winked, taking Iwatobi-chan’s head from his best friend’s arms, leaving the taller boy blushing scarlet, jaw slack and staring after him as he left.


End file.
